Silent Hill: The Gathering
by Darkfett
Summary: A group of 4 return to their home of Silent Hill led by a man who is not fully human. Completed
1. Chapter 1:Fallen Angel

Silent Hill: The Gathering Disclaimer: I don't own the Silent Hill concept, I wish I did though then I'd be rich, but I can do the next best thing. Make a fanfic based on the hit video game series. Author's Note: This is a revised version of Chapter 1. I noticed alot of errors in spelling and grammar, and decided to fix it up and add new things. I will be looking over the other chapters for such errors and see if anything else can be added while working on finishing up this story. The additions and fixes in this won't effect the story at all except in this chapter. The new changes will also link up to a new story I had an idea for involving the character Fallen Angel, but that will come in time.  
This story takes place somewhat during Silent Hill 3. You'll see where they cross slightly, but this story doesn't affect the game's storyline more then a meeting that you don't see in the game.  
Chapter 1:Fallen Angel(Revised) The rain was beating down on the city of Los Angeles, a city plagued by the a threat like it has never seen before, it had been attacked by monsters, parts of it becoming uninhabited.. A man stood on top of one of the largest apartment buildings. He wore a dark gray raincoat that he had zipped up hiding his face and features in darkness, in his right hand was a sword with ornate patterns on them, making the sword beautiful, but enhancing the look of how dangerous it was. He was waiting for something to happen, or maybe for someone to show up. He wasn't sure how long he had stood there, or what it was he was waiting for, then, All of a sudden out of the darkness it came, what he had been waiting for, a soul shaking howl. It echoed through the air, enhanced by the deep canyons between the buildings all the way down to the street. He watched as it rose up from the street, it its claws was the decapitated body of some person who had dared to walk the streets of this area. The hooded man brought his sword up as he slowly back away from the ledge. He studied the monster and saw that it looked like a demon straight from Hell, but he knew better. It stood 5"7 with a wingspan of 15 feet, blood dripped from its razor sharp maw, and was a dark ruby red. Its dropped the body of the human, it falling down to the streets, and flew quickly at Angel. He spun out of the way, bringing his sword to bear on the back of the demon, it let out a howl of pain and turned bringing its bloodied claws to bear and grabbed Angel. They flew high into the air, Angel taking hacks at it with his sword, trying to get it to let him go. It knocked the sword from his hand, and it fell to the ground, getting into the asphalt deep. Angel pulled out his two handguns and started to shoot into the demon, its claws tearing into his shoulders, but did not let his emotions betray his calm face. The demon released him and howled, as he fell Angel shot the wings of the demon, forcing it to fall with him. He grabbed a window sill, and stayed hanging there for a moment, recovering, before pulling himself into the abandoned apartment. He made his way outside with no resistance, the darkness and rain having become worse. He looked for the Demon and saw no side, but did she his sword sticking from the ground. He walked over to it and when he got there he heard more howling, from many different monsters all around him. He ripped his sword from the ground calmly, and swung it around himself in a display of skill with fluid motion." Once I finish with you all." He said." I will return to Silent Hill, and destroy the source, even if I must burn down the gates of ''Heaven'' to kill God herself." He knew she had been the source, he would not kill her unless it was necessary, even though he would hate doing it. The monsters stepped forth, ready to strike him, but he would not let them stop him from getting to Silent Hill, it was the only way to free Los Angeles, he knew this now, and he felt by the time he reached that mist covered city she would be there too. He swung his sword once more, then motioned with his hand for them to come, and they did. To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2:That Misty Night

Chapter 2: That Misty Night. Two people were walking down a highway road, long since abandoned, that led to the town of Silent Hill. The two people, a man and a woman, were carrying backpacks in which a flash, medical supplies, food, a few handguns, and some ammo. The man wore a black clothe trench coat, a white short sleeved t-shirt, brown pants, and black boots. The woman was dressed in a red tank top, green light jacket, a blue short skirt, and black boots that went up to her knees. They stopped when they reached the fog and took their flashlights and handguns, .50 Eagles, and then continued on. The fog thickened as they walked towards Silent Hill, then without warning the fog became light enough for them to see where they were going to up to 10 feet. When they reached the road that overlooked the lake and Silent Hill, they stopped to look. "So this is it." The man said. "Yeah."The girl said, sounding like she didn't fully believe it. "Well, here goes nothing." She said as they continued down the road. "Lets hope he is here when we get to that motel." The man said. They walked for about 10 minutes, when they started to hear noises, low growling and howling from the distance, from the woods. "We'll need to take one of the paths in, then a row boat, Scarlet." The man said. He pulled the map out of his pocket. "A few feet more and we're at the path." The girl nodded, and turned onto the path with him. They moved fast, but also slow enough for them to navigate the twisting path safely. Their flashlights bobbed, casting eerie shadows, as they ran. They then heard the howling again, and heard the patting of padded feet on the hard dirt ground. The man stopped and turned, gun ready. "Jason! Lets go! Don't be stupid!" Scarlet yelled. "No! I'm going to kill them." Jason said. Then the first one came into view and he fired three shots, the dog monster falling to the ground. "Remember, this town brings out things we fear, even though that's true, it can still hurt us. Now go! I'll catch up." Scarlet nodded, turned and ran like hell as she heard more gunfire sound behind her. She waited at the edge of the forest, afraid for Jason, afraid for herself. Time passed slowly for her, until Jason came into view, he looked unharmed and she sighed relief. "You ok?" "Yeah." Jason said. "Lets get going to the Gathering." She nodded and they left into the city, the moon setting a dismal looking glow on the city as they headed towards their destiny. To Be Continued. 


	3. Chapter 3:The Gathering

Chapter 3: The Gathering Jason and Scarlet ran through the mist filled streets, running from the darkest most twisted things they had ever seen. The monsters were almost on top of them when out of no where a dark cloaked figure jumped off the roof of the building off to their left. The cloaked figure landed in a crouch and stood slowly, sword at the ready. Jason and Scarlet turned to see what it was, and saw him. "Angel!" Scarlet yelled. "Go." Angel said in a dark voice. They nodded and ran once more, hoping and knowing Angel would be alright. Angel raised his left hand, and motioned for the monsters to come after him. The monsters resembled what he had faced back in Los Angeles, only darker, more horrid, and more varied. They came rushing at him, howling and hooting, he ran to them, climbing over the first one that he encounter, causing it to go face first into the ground, and used the momentum to push him in the air. He sent his blade spinning throw the air, striking down three of the flying monsters before it sank into the ground. He grabbed onto one of the flying monsters, which fought him and gravity, he pushed off it with his feet sending him higher into the air and the monster to the ground, as he did he pulled out two handguns and started to shoot at any monster he could while back flipping through the air. He landed on his feet, grunting from the force of it, and shot his way to his sword. He stopped to reload before putting his guns away and pulled his sword from the asphalt, then starting to hack into the ground monsters, first a hairless ape monster, then into a monster that looked like a person trapped inside a crazy jacket. He slashed upward, cutting another hairless ape in half, and then thrust his sword backwards into the stomach of a Pyramid Head; he turned when he heard the blade grind against a metal like substance, and gasped in surprise. He withdrew his sword and brought it up in defense and the Pyramid head brought his sword down on him. The block worked, and he pushed with all his might until the lock was broke, he then started to take the advantage and hacked at the Pyramid Head with all he could. "DIE!" He screamed.  
  
Jason and Scarlet ran as fast as they could, picked off monsters that were in their way. They made it to the motel and got into room 3, where two other people were, another man and woman. "Kyle, Mina." Jason said trying to catch his breath. "Angel is out there fighting them." "He'll be fine." Kyle said; he was busy loading the weapons. Mina was checking on their supplies. "He took down a lot of them in LA, so he'll be able to handle Silent Hill." "I don't know." Scarlet said sitting down in the nearest chair she could find. "I know he is different then us, but." She shook her head. "He isn't Superman." "I said he'll be fine, you'll see." Kyle said.  
  
Angel was surrounded once again, the monsters blocking all escape routes, like there was any escape from the town when he had a mission. He strapped his sword to his belt and pulled out a sub machine gun, and started to clear a path, with his other hand he pulled out his hand gun and used it to pick off any monster that came from any other directions. He slowly made his way towards the motel, firing on any monster he could that was following. "Guys open up!" He yelled once he was there. They all 4 rushed to the door, guns ready, and fired around him, covering him as he ran for the door. Once inside they slammed the door and barracked it, the monsters broke the window and scratched at the door, but to no avail. "Angel!" Mina said, she rushed to his side, but he pushed her away lightly. "I'm alright." He said simply before sitting on the bed. "So. The Gathering is all here. Let's go over the plans."  
  
After an hour of thinking they came up with a plan of action on how to beat this town. They would each split up and take certain areas within the city. One would stay at the motel with a walkie talkie and maps of all the areas they were visiting so as to provide directions and relay information. It was decided Jason would take Alchemilla Hospitable in Central Silent Hill; Scarlet would take the school in Old Silent Hill, while Kyle took Brookhaven Hospitable in South Vale. Angel chose to go to the source, where it was all conceived, he would goto the church where it all began, he would have to go through the Amusement Park to do so, but he felt he would triumph. They made sure they were fully loaded up with weapons before going outside, Mina stood in the doorway since she was to stay behind until she was needed to goto the Lighthouse. "Wait until I contact you before heading to the Lighthouse, once you finish there you, are to return." Angel said to Mina. "All of you make sure to be careful." Mina said in a concerned voice. She was worried for all their safety. "We'll be fine." Angel said coldly. He walked off with the others, his sword at the ready. The other three had their guns drawn. They encountered little resistance on the way to Lakeview Hotel. They had gathered inside the Lobby. They said their byes expecting to see each other, all except for Angel who said nothing, then went their normal directions. Jason and Scarlet went back the way they had came until they would reach the sewers to get to Central Silent Hill, Kyle would go across the lake in a paddle boat to get to South Vale, and Angel in the direction of the Amusement Park. To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4:South Vale

Chapter 4: South Vale  
  
This is where it gets a little longer in the chapters because of the fact that it is a long way to their destinations, and all these events are happening all at once from this point on, so I decided to split up their adventures giving each person a chapter of where they split up.  
  
Kyle got out of the paddle boat once he arrived at a small dock on the other side of the lake. He looked at the map he had and found he was behind the Historical Society's building. He pulled out one of the radio had given him, he had asked what it was for, but Angel only said in time he would know. He shrugged as he put it away and headed down the dock, his light casting eerie shadows. He opened the only unlocked door and found himself in a cold room, and a rotting dead body of some fat man. He noticed a handgun and took the ammo out of it and any he could find on the fat man. He headed through the only door, coming into a frozen meat room. He pushed the meats out of the way as he made his way through it. He came to a long hallway that led into a graveyard. He looked at the tombstones, not recognizing the names. "Who the hell is James Sutherland and Angela Orsco?" He asked shaking his head. He headed through a door at the other end of the graveyard, finding a latter. He climbed up into some morgue like room. He went through and tried all the doors, only a door at the other end was unlocked. Behind it was a ladder that he climbed to the top of coming into a weird room. He found himself in an odd hall; he tried a door a bit ahead of him and to the left. He came into an office like room with a book on a desk with some ammo next to it. He picked up the ammo and put them in his pocket, then looked at the book. "The Book of Lost Memories." He said allowed as he read it. He flipped through it before putting it in his backpack. He went back into the hall and continued down it, stopping when he heard crying coming from his right. He opened the door and walked in, gun at the ready. He could hear the crying of a woman, but didn't see anyone. Then the bathroom stall at the end opened, he inched his way there slowly and looked it. He nearly puked at the sight of a woman laying there dead with her head stuffed in the toilet, blood was everywhere and the air around the toilet was heavy with decay and death. He said a small pray for her before retreating back to the hall. He made it to the near end when his radio started to crackle. He pulled it out and examined it. Then he was tackled by something and felt pain ripped through him. He rolled onto his stomach and fired blindly. He heard a yelp and found what had attacked him was a split head dog. He got up and went over, kicking it a few times. "Looks like Angel was right with this radio." He said as he pocketed it. He opened a nearby door and went through, finding a map on the floor. "So this is a prison?" He asked out loud to no one. He looked it over and found that it was marked with a key symbol over a gallows, as well as writing over several areas. He followed where the map said, on the way encountering 4 legged mannequins and demonic dogs. He blasted them with his gun. He made it to the dark courtyard finally and was amazed at how dark it was even with his flashlight. He stumbled his way to the center, trying to ignore the noises that echoed throughout the courtyard, the sound of monsters. He found a dead body and wording on a sign under it.  
  
To gain the Key of Life you must first Gain the Key of the Hanged Man.  
Outer Mid Cell S6  
  
Kyle checked his map and couldn't find any cell with a number on it. He decided to think it out, Outer Mid must mean the outer middle cell blocks, then S meaning South, it took his a few minutes to figure it all out, when he did he marked it on his map and left the room, he went southward down the map and then turned at the outer middle cells and opened the door, he found monsters inhabited the hall. He didn't want to waste any more ammo, and he couldn't avoid them. He looked around for a weapon, and found a rusty steel pipe that was about 5 feet long. He grabbed it and went towards them. He whacked the first one he came across several times, making it fall before it could spray him with acid, the next one was a dog and he whacked it in midair. He looked around for more, but couldn't find any. He counted his way to the 5th, and 6th cells, he looked in the first one, but couldn't find any key, he checked in the second a found the Key of The Hanged Man. He also found a clip of ammo. He returned to the Courtyard, and found the hanged man with his hand outstretched. He put the key in the hand and out of the other hand fell the Mess Hall Key. He picked up the key and made his way south, then west, then south once more till he made it to the Mess Hall. He found it all messed up and dead bodies and blood scattered around. He also found a ladder and climbed it.  
  
He had to climb several more ladders along the way to the Historical Society building, he found the hallways and rooms odd at the way they defied everything he knew. He stepped outside of the Historical Society building, once more surrounded by mist, and checked his map of South Vale. He would have to go South East until he got to Pete's Bowl-O-Rama, then it was south and on his right. He set out, shivering a little from the cold. He encountered scattered monsters, killing them with the Steel Pipe; having had a feeling he would need his ammo for something in the Hospitable. He made it to the corner of Nathan Ave and Carroll St., then went South on it. He made it to near the Heaven's Night Strip Bar, when he had to backtrack and go behind it due to a crashed 18-Wheeler. He went through the backdoor which was thankfully unlocked. He made his way up the stairs and in through the back door of the second Floor Strip Club, he looked around, finding a First Aid Kit, a knife, and a box of ammo. He went out the front door and down the stairs, coming out on the other side of the crashed 18- Wheeler. He continued down Carroll St and ran into the hospitable once he saw a pack of Demon and Split Head Dogs. He looked to his left and found a map of the Hospitable, he marked where he had to go, and S14 on the Third Floor, as well as a few other places Angel said where special items would be. He would hit the Pool area first, where Angel said the Stairwell Key was located. He wondered where Angel had gotten the information from, but didn't give it a second thought as he went around the corners and came to the door which led to the First Floor patient area. He opened it and was greeted by the crackle of his radio. He turned and looked down the hall to find Zombie Doctors and Nurses, 4 in all. He pulled out his handgun and fired at them as he made his way down the hall. He made it to the door at the end of the hall, and found a note that read:  
  
Code 1: 2049  
Code 2: 3928  
Turn knob clockwise 3 times, counter clockwise 2  
  
"Damn puzzles!" Kyle yelled as he turned and stalked down the hall, opening the examination room. Like all the other rooms it was trashed, but it was barricaded on the left side door. He went over to a control panel next to a cabinet and entered the codes, then turned the knob as the note had said. The cabinet opened with a click and inside was a key and another note.  
  
The Moon is grey, the Sun is yellow, the Earth is green, and The Stars are  
white.  
Collect the 4 and put them in correct order to unlock the.  
  
There was nothing else written. "What the hell?" He asked out loud. He put the note in his pocket and grabbed the key. He went back to the double doors, stepping over the dead zombies, and unlocked it. He was jumped by a Nurse that was hiding behind the door and was bitten in the back of his right shoulder. He let out a yelp of pain and fell to his knees. He pushed the nurse off finally, falling to his side; he reached for his gun and blasted her in the face three times. He laid there on the ground and reached into his backpack, grabbing him First Aid Kit he tried his best to patch up his shoulder, he got up eventually, and stumbled slightly before gaining his composure. He made his way down to the pool door and pushed it open. The Pool was empty, the room looked like it had been rusting and collecting mold and other stuff for decades. He looked around a noticed a box inside the pool. He jumped in and looked inside the box, finding the stairwell key as well as a small circular green disk that looked like the Earth. Without warning the pool began to fill with blood and he ran for the rusted ladder. It was filling so quickly he barely made it out of the pool in time. He rested against the wall and looked at it. He noticed forms swimming near the top, and got up before it decided to come out of the water. He looked to his map, deciding to go to the third floor and check on that room. He went to the stairs in the main lobby and opened the door with the key. He walked up the stairs, hearing crashing noises from beyond the walls and far above on the roof. He came out of the stairwell, and was confronted by 3 Zombie Nurses. He whacked them with his Steel Pipe, sending blood and the Zombie Heads flying. He looked at his map and decided to check the Storage Room and Special Treatment Room. He checked the Storage Room first, finding some a half dozen Health Drinks, drinking one of them, and also finding another First Aid Kit. He looked around for more stuff and found a report with bits blocked out by blood.  
  
Report on Patient Angel G.ll..p.e  
Patient admitted for schizophrenic Tendencies bu. He is conf.d to the Special .re.ent Room, in the l.st cell, on the t.i.d  
floor. He was admitted by his aunt on the same..  
Use caution when around him.  
  
"Could this be about Angel?" Kyle asked out loud. He put the report in his bag and left the storage room. He went to the Special Treatment Room around the corner and pushed it open. He found a Zombie Doctor who had a gun in his right hand; he dodged a bullet and returned fire, hitting it in the chest with four bullets. He stopped to catch his breath for a minute then continued on, deciding to check the last cell; he opened it and found it covered in blood and a yellow circular disk that represented the sun. He also found the Elevator Key. He took it and went to the Elevator and pushed the button. It didn't open. "Damn, I'll have to go activate it." He went back to the stairwell and went down the stairs to the basement. He came out into a hall that curved to his left. He tried to the first two doors and found the locks were broken. He found a blood trail coming from an elevator and decided to investigate. He found that it was part way open and all bloody. He stuck his gun in first and fired off a few rounds. He didn't hear anything so forced the elevator open enough to look in. He noticed a shiny white disk and reached for it, it was the circle that represented the Stars. He also found a shotgun. "Nice!" He said as he pulled it out. It was loaded with six bullets. He went to try the other door across from the Elevator when a pain ripped through his brain. He fell to his knees yelling, holding his head. He stood when the pain stopped and looked around, finding that everything looked like it had been trashed and rotting for centuries. He tried to door in front of him and found it unlocked, he went in and found a monster pinned to the wall, blood was everywhere. He walked up to it, pitying it. It was an Attendant of God; it had been pinned up there for some unknown reason. He put his gun to the monster's head, and pulled the Trigger, killing it with that one shot. He looked around and found some Shotgun Ammo as well as the generator; he put it into his pack, and then used the Elevator Key to activate the Elevators before leaving the room. He found that the hall was cut off by a metal fence where the Wheelchair had been. He tried the door to his left, finding it unlocked, and went through. He came into a storage room, it was thrashed and he could find nothing of value. He checked behind a shelf at the other end of the room, and found a hole in the wall big enough for him to crawl through to the next room. He pushed the shelf over and crawled through the hole. He was in a Crematorium and there were rows of dead bodies on Stretchers, he could them and found there were 18, and also found out some of the stretchers were empty. He went over to the oven and sifted through the ash to see if there was anything there, and gave up when he found nothing. He turned around and found an Elevator was in the place of the door that led into the hall. "What the Hell? What is with this place? "He yelled out in frustration. He felt as if he was slowly losing his mind. He put his gun away and unstrapped the Steel Pipe from his backpack and headed for the Elevator. He got in and some creepy music was playing. He pushed all the buttons, and found only the first floor button worked. He came out where the Elevator normally stops on the First Floor. "Weird." He said. He checked his map and decided for a quick bathroom break and rest before continuing, having been exhausted from all the traveling and fighting he was forced to do. He went into the Boy's Bathroom, finding it deserted and trashed, but it was better then nothing  
  
Kyle had rested for fifteen minutes to get something to eat, patch up his scratches and cuts, and rest. He entered back into the main hall and headed for the Reception Room. Inside he found a Zombie Nurse, which he dispatched with ease. He looked around and found a few documents, one of which was a copy of the document he had found in the Third Floor Storage Room, only this time not covered in blood and with more writing.  
  
Report on Patient Angel Gillespie  
Patient admitted for schizophrenic Tendencies as well as burns.  
He is confined to the Special Treatment Room, in the last cell, on the t.i.d floor. He was admitted by his aunt on the same day as the fire that engulfed their house and that his cousin died in. Awaiting Psych Evaluation from Alchemilla Hospitable, until then he is to be observed and isolated.  
Use caution when around him.  
  
"This has to be about Angel!" Kyle said allowed, surprised that Angel hadn't told them about his connections to Dahlia Gillespie. He put it away with the other note in his pack and would wait to ask Angel next time he saw him. He tried the other doors then entered into the hall. His radio crackled and he heard moans and groans coming from around the corner to his left. He raised the Steel Pipe and slowly crept around the corner. He whacked one Zombie Nurse's head right off, and then broke the right knee of another before bashing its head in. He went into the Examination Room 2, and found it empty, on a table was a grey circular disk. He looked around for a trap and found it; he would need to put something in its place while taking it. He went into the C room block, coming across a Zombie Doctor beating on a Zombie Nurse, he took the chance to beat in the Doctor's head, before killing the Nurse. He went down a bit until he came to room C3, which he entered and found a bag of marbles and some Shotgun Ammo. He quickly left the room and ran back to the Examination Room 2. He hoped it would work and as he was taking the disk on its stand put the bag of marbles in its place. He jumped back before a blade fell from the ceiling and smashed the table. He ran for the door as blades started to randomly pop out of the wall. He had screwed up, he realized that, and narrowly made it out of the room as a blade had smashed into the door. He knelt there a moment, trying to catch his breath and push down his fear, and hoped he wouldn't have to do something like that for a long time. He eventually got to his feet and headed down the hall towards the double doors while checking his map. He pushed open the doors and looked to his left, finding depressions in the door that led to the Garden that resembled the shape of the Disks he had been collecting, some of the depressions were filled with colored disks. He read the words on the side of the door.  
  
Put the disks in order from closest to the sun to the farthest.  
  
He put the Sun disk in first, then the Earth in the third slot, moon in the fourth, and finally the Star at the end. He heard a click as the door unlocked. He entered it and came into the outside. There was a large wall made of stone that went up for as far as he could see, and the grass was as grey as he those old black and white movies. He put the Steel Pipe away and pulled out the Shotgun as he went out to it. He looked around, it was pretty big in the Garden, if it could be called that, he shrugged. "A damn waste, all of that work for nothing." He said to himself. He went to leave when he heard a roar, he looked back and his jaw dropped He had seen a monster that was the size of a Hummer, it had horns and an armored front, it resembled a Rhino only with three horns on its nose. It roared again and rushed him, he jumped out of the way in time and fired off two blasts once he landed on the ground on his back. He fired off one more round as he got up, and ran off in the opposite direction of it, forming a strategy in his mind. He would wait for it to charge, jump out of the way, fire off the shotgun, and repeat. It charged again, and this time he almost got ran down, but was successful in firing off two more rounds before reloading as he ran for the other end. This kept up for two minutes before the monster finally fell. He heard Sirens in the distance and the pain in his head. He fell to his knees holding his head, letting out a scream as the world shifted once more to his own. When the shifting was done he stood up, he needed to go back to the Motel. He pulled out his Walkey Talkey and called up Nina. "Mission Complete. We got some stuff we have to ask Angel when he gets back from the Church."  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Chapter 5:Sewers

Chapter 5: Sewers  
  
Jason and Scarlet entered into the Sewers by the South Park, they turned on their flashlights and made sure their guns were out. Angel had told them the radios wouldn't work down there, so they kept them in their backpacks. They tried to ignore the smell as they went through the fence door that was on the other side of the enclosed area. They looked around and heard clicking noises ahead of them through a gate door, the decided to avoid it and go to their right. They made it to the third corner before they were attacked by what looked like oversized frogs with claws. "Get back!" Jason yelled to Scarlet as he opened fire, taking down one before the other one leaped at him. It was struck in midair by an emergency axe, which was in the hands of Scarlet; she then smashed the third one in the head with it, killing it. "I found it in that pile over there; it doesn't smell great but its better then nothing." She said. Jason nodded and they started off again. They came to a three way intersection, to their left was blocked off by trash and a boat, like someone had driven it on their. "I bet some of the barricades were made by the workers." Jason said as he climbed up the ladder, with scarlet following him. They came up onto the first floor of the Sewer System, and what looked like a breeding ground of some monsters or aliens, they knew better though, as they stood up they noticed a pack of ten of those frog monsters. They quickly had their guns up and started to fire, it helped, but not to much as there were still five when they were surrounded. They were jumped by them, firing as they were attacked, taking out three of them. The two there were left were attacking Jason, and were biting into his left leg and right arm. Scarlet fired on them, trying not to hit Jason. It took only a minute to get them off. She knelt down and pulled out a First Aid Kit to help fix up his leg and arm. "You're lucky he barely got into your leg, so you can walk." She told him. "And also that you're a former nurse." Jason said laughing a bit. They took a minute for him to get his strength to return before continuing on down the hall, they stuck to the right side of the water, pushing through gates until they came to a control room. They found a few items. They found Ammo, a key that read K. Gordon on it, two marked maps, one of Central Silent Hill and one of Old Silent Hill. Jason took the maps and the key when he saw where it went to on the Central Silent Hill Map, and they split the ammo. They continued on till a three way intersection where they were attacked again by four more of those Frog Monsters were, they dispatched them as quickly as they could and ran the rest of the way to their left, then right, until they reached the Ladder.  
  
They came out in Old Silent Hill right near the school. They stopped to rest for a minute before continuing on to the front of the school, encountering three demon dogs on the way. They stopped in front of the school. "When you're done here in the school wait in the room between those front doors and the ones into the halls, I'll come get you when I'm done in Old Silent Hill. Be careful." "Ok. Be careful." Scarlet replied. She checked her gun as he nodded and headed off into the mist. When she was done checking her stuff she headed into the School.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	6. Chapter 6:Midwhich Elementary School

Chapter 6: Midwhich Elementary School  
  
Scarlet entered into the School Lobby, she turned on her flashlight and looked around, finding advertisements for school plays, bake sales, and stuff like that. She found an abandoned school map on the floor. She looked it over before putting it in her backpack and grabbing her Axe, holding it tightly as she went out into the hall. She heard a noise from her left and from her radio, she turned and saw a child sized monster that looked a grayish green. She waited for it to get close to her before smashing it with her axe. She sighed, having hoped she wouldn't encounter any monsters. She went into the Infirmary, and around a bed and to a cabinet where she found four health drinks and three first aid kits, she put them away then noticed a memo pad. She stopped to read it.  
  
I have come to the school to search for my daughter, following clues left for who I can only assume is me from my daughter's coloring book. I hope she is alright, I pray I find her. I hope that you, whoever you are, make it out of this God Forsaken town, and I hope me and my daughter make it out  
alive. I refuse to leave until I have my daughter back.  
-Signed Harry  
  
She wondered if Harry had found his daughter, and if he was still alive, though it wasn't hers to worry about right now. She went down the hall on her right side to Reception, She went behind the counter and looked at the books that were there, but found nothing of interest. She looked around the floor at all the fallen items, and found a key; she picked it up and examined it finding it to be the Lab Equipment Room. She checked her map to see where it was. She got up and headed back into the hall, trying to the door on her left. "Crap." She said. She headed for the Courtyard, finding the door unlocked. She stepped out and found two more of the monster children, her radio crackling. She prepared her axe, and hacked at them, one losing an arm in a spray of blood, the other lost its head. She turned back to the one who had lost its arm and finished it off. She headed across the courtyard and into the north hall. She tried the doors in front of her, finding them unlocked. She entered the room and found three boxes of handgun ammo as well as a few snacks. She checked them and found they were still good and ate them. She went back into the hall and went into the next room to the Storage Room; she found two more boxes of ammo, a lighter, as well as some cabinets full of documents, of which she skimmed through till she came to the permanent records. She checked them and found information on a Angel Gillespie. "What the hell is information on Angel doing here?" She asked no one as she read it.  
  
Student Name: Angel Gillespie  
Age: 10  
Average Grade: B+ A well behaved and well mannered boy, keeps to himself a lot of the time,  
but has been seen socializing with other students. He has been more to himself since the death of his parent's death and his custody being handed over to his Aunt. He has appeared a few times at school with bruises and cuts, though no evidence to support abuse, though we will be looking into  
it.  
  
She shrugged and put it away, she would ask Angel later on it. She looked around the room some more before going back into the hall. She headed to her right into the hall that connected to the Teacher's Rooms. She heard her radio crackle, but didn't stick around to find out what it was as she bolted up the stairs to the Second Floor. She went across the hall to the North Hall. She had switched to her gun on the way up the stairs, and for good reason. She came onto three of the child monsters, and fired at them before they could reach her. She used the Lab Equipment Room Key on the door and heard the click of it unlocking, then she entered it. Inside she looked around, finding chemicals that she didn't know. She found a book and read it on various uses for the chemicals. She went to go look at some other stuff when she noticed a note inside the book, and she pulled it out and read it.  
  
In the place of heat you must light the way for the lost souls, and to free them from their bonds. To do so you must collect the candles of Freedom and  
light them in their correct order. 3, 1, 4, 2.  
Library  
Locker Room  
Roof  
First Floor Men's Restroom  
  
"Well." She said checking her map. "Library is closest, so I'll hit there first." She checked the places on her map, and went to turn when she heard sirens blazing in the distance, she felt a pain rip through her skull and she held onto it tight as she crouched down, she let out a large scream that last till the pain had gone. She stood on wobbly legs and found things had changed. A lot of the chemicals had been smashed open, all the metal was rusted and the wooden door had been rotting. "How the Hell?" She said aloud. She went into the hall and heard scurrying on the floor, and looked. "Cockroaches? I'm supposed to be afraid of that! HA!" She said laughing. She didn't notice they were larger then normal Cockroaches, and that they had come up to her. One jumped on her leg and bit her, causing her to let out a scream of pain, she brushed it off then stamped on them. "Take that!" She held onto her leg as she knelt down. She pulled out a First Aid Kit and did her best to sterilize her leg and patch it up. She went over to the window and looked out over the courtyard and was shocked at what she saw. A big design on the ground, it was glowing red and had several circles with a triangle in the center of it. She didn't have time to ponder it and headed for the double doors at the end, they were jammed shut, so she tried the library reserve. She was able to enter so passed through to the dark room, the only light coming from her flashlight. She went through to the Library through the connected door, and came into a somewhat lighted room. There were a few shelves cases full of books, and she went around one shelf and into a dark area of the library, where she found a ghastly site. There was a beheaded boy holding a red candle, the body leaning over an Occult Book. She had to turn away and ended up puking from the sight and the smell. She took a few minutes to compose herself before going back over to the body and taking the candle and the Occult Book, placing them in her bag. She had to back off quickly and she went over to the nearest chair and sat down, trying to keep from puking again. She sat there for a few minutes, then she rose up and checked her map again, seeing what was the next closest was the Locker Room. She left the Library and headed out into the hall, she found that the jammed door had been barricaded by a large oak desk, and a few feet down the hall was a metal fence blocking her path. She went into the classroom on her left and found the desks knocked over except for one in the center. She went over to it and looked it over, finding it covered in graffiti, and wondered whose desk it had been. She checked it and found a Boiler Room Key. She headed through the door at the end and went into the next Class Room, where she found three more of those kid monsters, which she fired at, and dodging one attack from the closest who was wielding a knife. She fired off three shots into its head, killing it, before dispatching the next two. She looked around and found the room was deserted of items, she headed out of the room through the door at the end, and looked to her right on a bench, finding a Health Drink, she grabbed it and drank it down, discarding the bottle afterwards. She then went through the door across the hall and came up to more Cockroaches, at least 10, and she fired on them, picking them off, and when they got close she would stomp on them. She went into the Locker Room, hearing it creak as she went through it and around the corner, she found another dead body, with a red candle near it. She quickly picked it up, and looked to the locker that was creaking. She cautiously moved to it, and slowly opened it, and jumped back screaming out in surprise as a cat jumped out of it and ran into the hall. She stood back against the locker to catch her breath and calm down. She sighed as she went back into the hall. She went down the hallway, wondering where the cat went, and came out on the left side of the map. She looked to her right, noticing the Girls Bathroom she ran for it to take a bathroom break.  
  
She had taken ten minutes, she hadn't felt like touching the toilet so had taken her time to go to the bathroom, afterwards she had tried the sink, but all that came out was dirty water and blood. She would have to wash up later; she ate a candy bar as she headed down the hall north towards the stairs, planning to goto the Roof next. She made it to the stairs, having only encountered this weird ghost baby that seemed harmless. She went up to the roof, finding it almost as twisted as the rest of the place. She found another Dead Body up here, and wondered why there were so many bodies with candles. She went over to it and picked up the candle. She went to leave when he radio crackled. She turned and found the teenager had gotten up, and had two of the child monsters next to it. "How in the Hell?" She asked no one as she opened fire. She dispatched the Children Monsters quickly enough, but the bullets didn't seem to affect the Zombie Teenager. She put the gun away and pulled her Axe off her backpack, and hacked at him. He scratched at her, cutting her skin, but she ignored the pain until he was down on the ground. She hacked him into pieces before turning to her wounds. She tended to them before heading down to the first floor to get the final candle before heading to the Basement. She encountered another Child Monster and cut its head off with the Emergency Axe. She made it to the Men's Bathroom, but it was locked. On it was a slot for a coin. "Damn it!" She said kicking the door. She wondered where she would get it; she turned and found on the Double Doors a note.  
  
To get the last candle you have to gain the Gold Coin.  
To acquire it you must survive the Courtyard Trials.  
  
She went through the double doors, the hall deserted, so she headed for the Courtyard. Once outside she went to the center of the symbol, and stood there for a moment. Then her radio crackled like crazy and through the darkness they stepped into the light. There were ten child monsters and seven Zombie Students. She quickly dropped her axe and brought her gun to bear as they slowly moved towards her, she fired off till it was empty, then reloaded and fired again. Some got close to her and scratched and stabbed at her, she kicked and shot them away from her. For the Zombies she picked up the axe and hacked at them as they surrounded her. She sighed a sigh of relieve minutes later once the battle appeared to be done. Her radio still crackled and she looked around, the noise came first, then the swarm of Cockroaches. They came at her fast, faster then she could fire. They started to crawl on her, and she brushed them off and stomped on them. "Theres too many!" She cried out, fear overcoming her. She tried to get them away and she partially succeeded. She couldn't take it any longer and was encompassed by darkness.  
  
Scarlet awoke a half hour after the battle, lying on the center of the symbol, her legs together and arms outstretched. She tried to move but was still a little tired from the battle. She rested for a bit until she had the strength. She looked around and noticed a gold coin next to her and picked it up. "I guess I survived it." She said putting it away then dusting off. She patched herself up then went over to the door, and pushed her way in. She made her way back to the Men's Room door, inserted the coin and heard a click. She entered and found a crucified dead body on the way, chained and nailed to it. On the floor below the body was a red candle. She went over and picked it up. "When I get home I am going to rest and so get laid." She said grumbling. "Then I'll get a psychiatrist." She left the room and went back into the main hall, stopping in the infirmary to rest a bit more. She rested for about five minutes before getting up and heading to the right side of the map where the stairway was. She went down the stairs to the Basement. She went into the Storage Room, and was saddened by what she saw, piles of children bodies, blood everywhere. She stumbled out of the room and fell to her knees. "What kind of God lets children suffer like this?" She asked, trying to keep from puking and crying. She took time to compose herself and tried to keep from thinking about all those child bodies. She stumbled to the Boiler Room door, and pushed through, finding a dark room with the same red symbol as in the Courtyard, only this one had candle stick holders at four points of the edge of it. She put them in and lit them with the Lighter she had found, and then sat in the center. She pulled out her book and read it in her mind, memorizing the words. When she was ready she spoke aloud. "I call on the power of those fallen souls, I call on them to free the lost souls and allow them to pass! I will do what is needed to free them!" she yelled out. The room lit up and expanded; the sirens blazed loudly and out of the renewed darkness came the cat she had seen in the Locker Room. It had mutated, becoming as twisted as the world around them, and much fiercer. It had saliva dripping from its large tooth filled maw. She stood up quickly, pulling out her gun. It stalked her, going around her in circles. She began to open fire on it, hitting it but barely phasing it. It jumped on her, pinning her down, she continued to fire as it tried to bite off her head, it missing as she moved her head each time. She only stopped to reload her gun before pushing it into the hole she had made in its stomach and firing more. She felt it go tense for a moment before falling on top of her dead. The Sirens blazed again and reality shifted painfully. She lay there trying to recover from all the pain. She reached for her bag and pulled out a first aid kit, and patched herself up enough to make it to the Lobby. She looked up and saw the ghosts of the children from the Storage Room, they were smiling then they slowly faded away. She picked up her stuff and stumbled her way to the Lobby, sitting down on a bench a gun trained on the doors as she waited for Jason.  
  
To Be Continued 


	7. Chapter 7:Old and Central Silent Hill

Chapter 7: Old and Central Silent Hill  
  
Jason had headed off into the misty night after parting ways with Scarlet at Midwhich Elementary School. He had checked his map once he got across the street. Midwhich and Bradbury St. before continuing down Bradbury until he came to an ally that led up to Bloch St., he went up the ally and went to the part of his map marked with K. Gordon's name. He went into the house, and looked around. It was just like his had been when his family had lived here more then 17 years ago, all the houses in Old Silent Hill were designed the same, and he had lived on the center of Upper Levian St. with his family, they had been killed when Silent Hill had turned into this hell hole, he had been thankfully out of town, having moved when he turned 19. He pushed the memories back as he made his way through. He found ammo on the table, behind it was a Church Key. He put them in his pack and then left the house. He had come out on Bachman Rd., and laughed a little at the fact that some years back the streets had been renamed after famous horror writers. He was laughing when his radio crackled, he had kept it low since during the sewer it was useless, and as such he was jumped by a Demon Dog, who scratched up his left shoulder. He looked up at the dog as it turned to charge again and he rolled up into a kneeling position firing his gun off. The monster fell as he stood; he felt his shoulder bleeding but couldn't take care of it on his own. He moved faster now, wanting to get someplace to patch himself up. He turned right on Bloch St and remembered he had the key. He unlocked the door and pushed them open, coming into a normal looking church. He slowly approached the alter, and knelt before the crucifix of Christ. He was catholic by birth, and somewhat by practice, he was in between Catholic and someone who doubted his faith. He failed to notice the door off to his left open as he was busy praying for God to help him. "Hello." A woman's voice called. Jason turned to find a Nun. "How have you survived?" Jason asked, standing, he kept his hand secretly on his gun, just incase she was something more then a Nun.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know." The nun said. "I came here with a group of Nuns and Priests to cleans this place, ordered to come here by the Pope himself." She was hesitant to continue, but did. "They. They were slaughtered by those demons. Why has God forsaken this place?" "In a sense, God didn't, at least, not the God you know." Jason said, and he told her about the Cult that was pretty much running the show. "How can Pagans such as them have so much power?" She asked.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know." Jason said. He motioned to his shoulder. "Can you patch up my shoulder for me? I got attacked." "Sure." The nun said and proceeded to patch him up. They talked for a bit, Jason almost forgetting he had a mission to complete for Angel. "Look, I have to get going. Come with me, I'll protect you." "No!" The nun exclaimed. She slowly backed up. "I will not leave the protection of the Church!" She turned and ran through the open doorway behind her, locking it. He ran to the door and tried to bust it down, he wasn't able to and then he heard her screaming in pain. "NO!" He yelled. He sighed and sat in front of the door for a few minutes. He got up and slowly left the church, after collecting his stuff and some ammo. He was hoping to help the girl get out of this town, to help her get back to wherever it is she came from. He left the Church, and checked his map. He headed for the Bridge to the right, he came across the control room, and even though the bridge was down for him to cross, he entered the lower room and began to search it. He found a Chainsaw and a Rock Drill, but didn't pick them up because the fact he had no way to carry them around, maybe if he was missing a hand and had a tool shed. He laughed to himself at the thought of being like one of his favorite heroes, Ash Williams from Evil Dead Trilogy. He shook his head and went outside, going up the stairs to the Control Room. He looked around finding ammo on the desk, as well as a Memo Pad.  
  
I am on my way across the bridge to goto the Hospitable. I did not find my daughter at the school, but I did see that young woman again there. What is she? A Ghost? One of these monsters? I wish I knew. I wish I knew what it  
was with these weird people around here. I met a woman named Dahlia Gillespie at the Church, she was really weird. I'm going to check out the Hospitable, see if theres anyone there. I had to leave the Chainsaw behind downstairs, it was too heavy for me to carry, and maybe I'll pick it back  
up before I leave tow once I find my daughter.  
Anyways, I better get going, I've rested long enough. I hope whoever is reading this will find use for the weapon I left behind, and that you make  
it out of this town safe.  
-Signed Harry  
  
"So Angel's stories of Harry Mason, the "Father" of the Holy One was true." Jason said. He made sure his gun was fully loaded before heading back outside and heading across the bridge. Once across the bridge he checked his map, seeing the Police Station was nearby. "Jackpot! I can get a better weapon!" he said. He ran for the station just across the street from where he was, and stopped as his radio crackled to life, and in front of him stood two ape monsters. He fired off at the closest, taking it down with a full clip, and as he tried to reload he was jumped, losing his gun and the clip in the process. He struggled for his knife as it bit into his side; once he had freed his knife from his pocket he began to stab the ape monster in the gut. Ten stabs later the monster was dead. Jason lay there trying to regain his strength. When he had it he crawled to his gun and the clip, putting it into the gun and tried to get up, getting able to after several tries. He made it into the Police Station, which was thankfully empty of monsters. He rested to use a First Aid Kit and also to take a drink of one of his Health Drinks. He rested for a bit before going behind the counter of the main lobby, and into a door in the back that was luckily the armory. He looked around and found they didn't have anything more powerful then a Shotgun. "That's a small town for you." He said with a sigh. He grabbed a Shotgun and all the Shotgun ammo he could find. He loaded the ammo into the gun and into his bag before heading back into the Lobby. He took the door to his right and came into a little work area; he looked through some of the reports, mostly about a drug called White Claudia. He left the Police Station and the moment he stepped into the center of Sagan St. Sirens blazed, filling his head with an intense pain. He fell against a car, holding his head and trying to keep from screaming out in pain. The pain only lasted for a minute then he looked around, finding everything had changed, everything was darker and twisted. The ground had turned into rusted metal. The road had closed off by the bridge, and also a block away at Simons St., except going towards the Hospitable. He followed the path set out for him, he encountered a pack of three demon dogs half way down Simmons St., and he dispatched them with two blasts from his new Shotgun. He came out on Koonts St and headed to his right, running to the Hospitable Gates. He ran inside and into the Waiting Room, finding it deserted and wrecked. He sat down to reloaded his weapon so it was fully loaded, then he took a drink of one of his Health Drinks.  
  
To Be Continued 


	8. Chapter 8: Alchemilla Hospitable

Chapter 8: Alchemilla Hospitable  
  
Jason got up and went through the double doors, coming into a short hallway, he tried the next double doors, but the locks were broken. He then tried the Examination Room Door, the room was empty and he found nothing, so he continued on into the Medicane Room, he then looked around and found a Map and a Health Drink. He went into the next hall where his radio crackled; he looked down the hall at a pair of Zombie Nurses. He pulled out his gun and started to fire, hitting the first one several times in the head and chest, knocking it to the ground. He then fired off at the next one, shooting it in the chest and stomach. He went down the hall in their direction, coming to a soda and snack machines, to his right was an elevator and to the right behind him was a doorway that the map said led to the Basement. He tried the elevator, but it didn't work due to no power, he then went over to the Basement Door, and found it was lock. "Damn. No luck at all here." He said. He tried the next door and found it unlocked. He went in and found a trashed office. He checked the map and found it was the Director's Office. He went over to the desk and shifted through the stuff on it, finding a box of shotgun ammo. He went to check the drawers when noticed some red dried liquid, he didn't think it was blood. "Wonder what it is." He asked out loud, though there was no one around the answer his question. He went back to looking through the drawers until he found the Basement Key. He went back to the Basement Door and unlocked it; he went down the stairs and came into the basement where he encountered three zombie nurses and two zombie doctors. He reloaded quickly from his earlier battle, and fired off, hitting several of them all at once, two more blasts from his Shotgun and four of them were on the floor, with one left. He switched to his handgun and used it to finish off the last nurse. He checked his map. He found the Morgue, Storage, and Generator Rooms were unlocked. He went into the Generator Room and found a fuse was missing from the Generator. He went into the Storage Room and looked around for any spare parts; he came to where they were kept on one of the back shelves, and found a note.  
  
Morgue  
14-10+9-7=?  
  
"Maybe this is where the stupid Fuse will be." He said as he went to turn, he noticed a shelf had been moved on his right, and an area was open in the wall. He checked his map, but didn't find it. He would check it after he got the Elevator working. He went into the Morgue and began to count. There were fourteen dead bodies in the Morgue, he subtracted ten from that which made four, then added nine which was thirteen, then subtracted seven. "6!" He said aloud. He went over to the table marked six, he searched around and on the body until he found it by the foot of the body. He looked around the room before the feeling of how creepy the room was. He quickly left the room as he was afraid again, afraid the dead would rise like those weird nurses. He went into the Generator Room and replaced the Fuse, then turned on the Generator. The light in the room came on and he heard the Generator hum at full power. He decided to check out that secret room. He went back to the Storage Room and went in. It was deserted except for an opened grate that had stairs leading down. He came out in a dark hall, his radio crackling. He didn't see anything though as he walked down it, coming to a broken door. He turned and saw what was causing the noise, a harmless looking baby ghost. "Weird." He said. He watched it for a few minutes till it disappeared, fascinated by it. When it was gone he walked back up the hall until he came to a patch of wall that was different, and found a door. He pushed it open and came to another hall. He opened the first door and found it was deserted except for a bed. On it was a Health Drink and the Operating Prep Room Key. He put them in his pack and left the room, trying the one across he found the lock broke, the next two were like that as well, but the last two were unlocked. He tried the one on his right first, coming into an empty room. He went back into the hall and entered the next one. Inside was a room with a stand in one corner, a few paintings, a blood covered bed with a stand next to it and a picture of a girl that read "Alessa". "Who could have lived here?" He wondered. "I wonder if it was this girl." He said looking to the picture. "Alessa, the girl Angel spoke of. Must be her." He checked the drawers of the stand next to the bed, finding drawings and letters, one of which was from Angel, he knew he shouldn't have read it, but did anyways curious on how Angel knew her.  
  
Dear Alessa, Its me Angel, they've got me locked up in Brookhaven, claiming I'm insane. I know I'm not, and Aunt Dahlia knows I'm not as well. Why is she so afraid of me? I don't think I pose a threat to anyone. I just wish she would tell  
me what is going on, and why I can't come see you. It's hard being away from our friends and from family back at the Church. I hope you get better. How are your burns healing? They keep telling me you're dead. Why though?  
Times almost up with my chance to have a pen and paper, so I'll say my goodbye. I hope you get better, cousin. I hope they let me out and we can  
both return to the Church with Aunt Dahlia. Take care.  
-Signed  
-Angel Gillespie  
  
"Damn!" Jason said in shock. "They're related!" It took him a bit to take it in, not only was Angel related to the ones who started it all, Angel was also one of them, or at least was. He couldn't be sure; he intended to find out when the time came. He left the room after pocketing the picture and letter and headed back into the Basement area. He took the stairs up to the first floor, and decided to explore what was left of the First Floor. He tried the Kitchen door, but it was locked, as was the Doctor's Office. He was able to get into the Office, but it too was thrashed. The Storage Room lock was jammed up. He went to the Elevator and got in, hitting the second floor button. He came out on the second floor, into a room that looked like the wallpaper had been peeling for centuries. He tried the double doors and found they were unlocked, he stepped through and into a dark corridor lined with doors on one side, and widows on the other. His radio crackled and he shined his flashlight ahead, but saw nothing, but something was there and it took him a minute to notice the darkness was moving. The monster turned and he saw it was a goat's skull with a cloak and Scythe. "Jesus! What is that? "He asked aloud and opened fire, aiming for the skull. It charged at him as he fired, his handgun clicked empty and he reloaded but was slashed at, forcing him to fall back. He fired at it as it hovered over him. It took two clips before it shattered and the Scythe fell into the ground. He stood, reloaded his gun and holstered it. He picked up the Scythe and swung it a few times, getting a feel for it. "Groovy." He said with a smirk. He tried the doors as he went down the hall, finding the locks busted. He came to the Operation Prep Room and used the key. He went inside and found that a platform was on the outer area of the room, but the center was a pitfall, which he found by all reason impossible to exist. He noticed a Zombie Nurse approaching and decided to give his new weapon a try. When she lunge at him he sliced her in half with the Scythe, getting a thrill from it, the first sign of a madness growing inside his mind as his brain tried to cope with this nightmare. He entered the Operation Room, finding it set up but no body, just a stretcher. On it was the White Chrism, Linen Room Key, and the Crest of the Eagle. He put them away, wondering what the Crest was for. He left the room and went back into the hallway, he tried the Nurses Center. There was nothing in there except for a few desks. He went through the second door and into the hall, his radio crackled and he found on both sides of him were three zombie nurses. He held his Shotgun to his right and fired off two rounds, killing the first nurse, then turned to his left and killed the other two with three shots. He checked his map to see where he was and where he wanted to check out next. He decided to check door by door and headed to Room 204, he tried it and found it was locked, so he tried each one finding only Room 201 and the Men's bathroom was unlocked. He entered and found a Zombie Doctor. He fired off at it, then quickly reloaded and fired off two more shots finishing him off. He looked around the room and found a Health Drink, two boxes of Shotgun ammo, the Wolf Crest, and the 3rd Floor Storage Room Key. He headed into the hall and found went to the stairwell and went to go upstairs when he found that the ceiling had collapsed. "Damn!" He said kicking the rubble. He went back into the hall and decided to look into the Men's Bathroom. Inside he found a ladder. "Weird." He said. He decided to take a quick rest before going up to the 3rd floor. He got something to eat and took a bathroom break, and checked to see if he had any wounds that needed to be taken care of. When he was ready he climbed the ladder coming up into the 3rd floor Men's Bathroom. He exited into the hall and found another of the goat skull monsters, and fired off six shots before having to reload; as he did it came at him, and cut into his left arm about an inch. He yelled in pain, but kept firing. Once it was down he fell to his knees and laughed crazily. Once he stopped laughing he fixed his arm up best he could, he strapped his Shotgun to his backpack and pulled out his handgun, his left arm to weak to hold the kickback of the shotgun until he could shorten it. "Should have brought the damn Chainsaw that I had seen at the Bridge Control Room." He said as he continued on. He tried the Rooms, finding that only Rooms 302 and 304 were unlocked. He had entered Room 302 first and found it empty except for a bed, a Televisions and VCR. He checked the VCR and found a tape in it; he hit rewind and sat on the bed to see what it was. When it came on it was messed up, he couldn't make out to much, but noticed a nurse on there, but it was too hard to make out what she was saying. When it was over he got up and left the room, going into Room 204. He found the beds over turned and the stands messed up. He looked around and found the Bear Crest. He left the room and headed into the Linen Room which was empty so he went to the door and read the note next to it.  
  
To open the door you must collect the crest and place them above their  
names on the doorway to the hall.  
  
Jason did as the note told him to do, placing the three Crests in their proper place. He heard a click as the door unlocked. He went through into another hall, his feet had to stick to the walls as the center of the floor was missing and a long dark pit was in its place. His radio crackled and he looked around the corner, seeing two Zombie Nurses on each side. He aimed and fired off the gun before they could get close, killing the closest with three shots, the other with five. He went across one of the "bridges" to the other side and to the Storage Room. He stopped and pulled out a Health Drink, and drank it in a few gulps, then pulled out something to eat for a quick snack. He knew the hallway wasn't the safest place to eat, but neither was anywhere else. He stood and reloaded his gun and made sure his Shotgun was loaded. He put the Shotgun away and entered the Storage Room. Inside he found a table and a Doctor's Saw for amputation, as well as shelves lined with stuff he didn't need. He went to the table, setting down the Shotgun. He picked up the saw and began to cut at the metal barrel, trying to shorten it, he found it odd the saw was cutting it easily and figured it was just from the way this town took things and changed it. When he was done he was able to wield it with only his right hand. He grabbed it and went into the Store Room and found that it was a lot bigger then it should have been. "The hell?" He heard a noise from ahead in the darkness, then candles in the room slowly lit up, in the pattern of the Mark of the cult that inhabited the city. He looked around as more lit up, illuminating the room. He looked ahead and found a large monster that resembled a Cyborg samurai. The Cyborg Samurai wore reflective grey armor with wires attached to his head that went down to his back, his right boot had a dragon's head where the foot should have been, and a 14" Katana. His belt had a red cloth connected to it that went down the front and also thin metal that wrapped around his upper legs and had fur coming out from under him. His mask resembled that of a dragon, and his gauntlets had a blade that came out of them at an angle. He had bits of colored on areas like his masked, gauntlets, chest, and legs. Jason didn't know what to make of it; his radio was going crazy so he figured it was a monster. He aimed his shotgun and started to fire. The Shotgun blasts deflected off the metal protected parts. He dropped his shotgun and pulled out the Scythe figuring it would do better. The Cyborg Samurai drew his sword and got into an attack position, a few seconds later it charged at Jason, who brought his Scythe up to defend himself. The Katana broke off half of the stick that connected to the Scythe blade and forced Jason onto his back. Jason turned his Scythe upward and it went through the Samurai's gut, but he did not register it. The Samurai backed up, raising his blade into the air, Jason swiped at his foot and the blade of his Scythe shattered on contact, sending shards flying into Jason's arms and onto the floor. Jason let out a scream of pain and tried to get them out while running off to the other side of the room, it hurt to move his arms, but he had to get the pieces of metal out. He finally got all the pieces out and looked in time to see the Samurai charging at him, he ducked in time and pulled out his handgun, firing at the fur covered area. The Samurai let out a scream of pain, and turned to him, Jason kept firing away, screaming in a mix of fear and insanity. He scurried away when his clip was empty, The Samurai chasing him with his Katana raised in the air. Jason reloaded while on the move, turned onto his back and fired in the same spot again. This went on for five more minutes, the Samurai hitting him a few times with the sword, but not deep enough to kill. The Samurai stopped chasing him, faced the symbol and knelt. He dropped his Katana and pulled out a knife, and then stabbed himself in the stomach, then started to cut himself more until he fell over dead. 


	9. Chapter 9:Revelations

Authors note: This has taken so long to complete because of problems happening in my life. The laptop with the original copy of this had broke, and I lost all the information, then we had no computer for a few months so I had no way to write it up. I did get a new computer in late April, but I had been busy with stuff. But now I have had the time to start the new chapter as well as go through and revise the older chapters, trying to make them better, add new things, and correct any errors. Sorry for the delay. I've revised some parts of the story and may make more revisions and edits.

Chapter 9:Revelations

Angel had been waiting on the roof of the Motel, ready to provide cover for the others when they returned. He had let his senses reach out and join in connection with the town, connections that had been severed years ago when Harry Mason had came to Silent Hill and took Heather as she called herself now, away from there. He looked out across the town, not able to see with his eyes but with his senses, saw and felt the changes, as well as the new more twisted monsters. Mina had waited in the relative safety of the Motel Room, Angel having done something to the room so that when Silent Hill changed, it would stay the same. She paced around thinking about the past. She and Angel had been friends for a long time, since she was 11, now 18. Her family had been out of town when Silent Hill had changed, on vacation so they would avoid the tourist. They had to get a new place with Silent Hill off-limits, and when they died a year later Angel took her under his care. She had grown to care about him over the years, but he always pushed her away, keeping everyone at arms distance. She had stayed at their HQ while he had gone to Los Angeles, and came here when he had put out the call for them to show up here.

Jason fell to his knees as the Siren blared from the Lighthouse, it ripped through his mind as he was pulled from the hellish world back to his own. He let out a scream that was a mix of pain and insanity. He fell over when it was over, resting from the pain and exhaustion that had been ripping through him since the beginning of the twisted journey through Silent Hill. He slowly rose, grabbing his gun and turned at the sound of a high pitched squeak. Cockroaches. Dozens of them. He saw them coming at him in a swarm, a seemingly endless wave. Angel had told them of these monsters, that they may be small but when they bite, it is a serious injury. He felt fear rise in him, not from what Angel had said, but because he had always hated insects, he found them repulsive and the thought of them at times made his skin crawl. He dashed in their direction none the less, the only way out, squishing them under his boots. He made it into the hall, and saw more coming. They hissed and bit at him as he ran. It felt like forever before he finally burst through the door into the small courtyard and fell flat on his face. He rolled over, gun ready, and saw they were gone, and a moment later, noticed that Silent Hill was changed into a mix of its original self and the Alternate Silent Hill. Angel had told them all once that this had happened before, at the beginning, 17 or 19 years ago, he couldn't remember at the moment. He stood and noticed that his range of vision, even with the flashlight, was dramatically declined. He could only see 4 feet in front of him, and it was snowing. He started off for Midwhich to meet up with Scarlet, if she had survived the Gauntlet that was Silent Hill. On his way back he encountered several monsters, choosing to either run from them or to put them down.

Kyle looked over the lake, seeing some ghost like creatures skim across the water in an area where a book he found said a ship has crashed. He felt sorry for those souls, trapped forever in this town unable to reach the afterlife. He got on to his rowboat after a moment, making note of that spot, and started back for the shore across the lake, so he could get back to the safety of the Motel Room. He noticed an island, checking the map. Angel had circled this island and put "Stay Away" on the map, and he decided to take Angel's advice.

Jason reached Midwhich and was greeted by Scarlet pointing her gun at him. She put her gun down when she noticed who it was and limped to him." Are you alright?" He asked, noticing the limp. "Yes. Lets just go." Scarlet said, passing him and going outside. They headed back the path they had came, through the sewers, now twisted into Alternate Silent Hill. It was more confusing then before, with new paths and monsters. An hour later they stumbled out of the new sewer exit that was a stairwell and slammed the door shut. They found that the area had not been changed except for the exit, and were glad. They started back when they heard a dozen howls. They looked and saw an armored version of the Demon Dogs. Jason picked Scarlet up, and she covered him as he ran. He held onto her tight, thankfully they were only a few turns and a block from the entrance from the Motel, but also hating that when in situations like this, it could seem like miles.

Mina had picked up her walkie-talkie when it crackled, and heard Jason's voice." Open the door!" Jason said over it. They were running through the parking lot now, headed for the door. She quickly opened it up and she covered them from one side with gunfire, while Angel provided cover from the roof. They dived in and Angel jumped off the roof and quickly got inside, and Mina slammed the door shut. Jason got up off the floor and grabbed Angel by the collar." What the hell didn't you tell us?" He asked angry. Scarlet and Mina tried to get him off. "Let go and I will tell you." Angel said. Jason hesitated and let him go." We need to get Kyle here first. I will explain then me and Mina have to leave, she still has to find out whets at the Lighthouse and I will protect her."

Kyle had rowed into a dock that was close by the motel, he saw motor boats but doubted they worked. He got out and nearly tripped over some potted plants. He looked at them and releases it was the drug White Claudia. He headed for the door and found it locked, so he broke the window and climbed through, finding himself in a shop. He pushed through the knocked over stuff, and come in contact with a monkey like monster, it was short but quick. He pulled out his Dual Desert Eagles and shot at it, missing more then he hit, till it fell to the ground. As he opened the door he heard howling come from the Motel parking lot, then the echoing sound of paws on the ground coming for him. He started to climb a ladder to get on the roof, hoping that no air monsters were there. He looked over the edge, able to make out the outline of the monster dogs, and started to open fire on them, but his bullets barely hurt them. He felt his hope slowly fade as he heard the hellish squawk of a bird monsters, turning in time to see it start its decent at him, but saw a blur of black leather as the bird monster fell to either side of him, cut in half. Angel turned to Kyle and grabbed him before leaping off the roof, dropping grenades under them at the demonic dogs, and as they landed the explosions ripped apart the monsters and the front of the store.

Angel let go of Kyle and they ran for the Motel, monsters jumping from alleys and windows. The others inside the motel opened the door and Kyle nearly fell as he entered, Angel provided cover fire as he slowly walked back across the parking lot, and once inside the door was slammed shut. He turned to the others, and motioned for them to sit down so he could tell his story. He sat down in a chair in the corner, and looked at them, trying to figure out how to say it all, after a short time he finally spoke." I am the cousin of Alessa, the one who created all this." He said. They looked to him in semi-disbelief. "I was born a normal person" He continued" But, when we were young I had fallen from the tower of the Church, and Alessa healed me, but, she also changed me so that when I became an adult I would no longer age, and I would have powers, dark powers. I don't have control of the world like she does though. I have been tackling this darkness since it first showed up years ago. Going wherever it spilled out into our world, and it has on several occasions, and will once again, for now we can stop it for another 20 years hopefully." He was about to stand when the three of them pulled out three items. He recognized them instantly as the Resurrection Items used by the cult to bring someone back from the dead. "We were wondering what these items were." Kyle asked. Angel explained to them what they were used for then took the items from them and put them in a sack." I will take these and hide them somewhere save." He said. Angel stood." Now come, Mina." He said looking to her." Its time for you to take care of the Lighthouse." Mina nodded and got up, walking over to the weapons table and picking out a crossbow type weapon, as well as Desert Eagles and a grenade. She put extra ammo in her belt and a quiver of arrows on her back. Once ready they went out the door.

The walk to the Lighthouse had been almost uneventful, but they came across imp like monsters, a pack of them, 12 in all. They're eyes glowed red in the darkness, their flashlights barely illuminated anything. They both drew their guns and had cut them down before they even got to the duo. Fallen Angel and Mina had made it to the docks when the sounds of monsters erupted from all around them. Fear flashed across Mina's face while Fallen Angel's remained emotionless. He never felt anything except the basics, his humanity all but ripped from him over the course of his transformation into Fallen Angel. They slowly walked the docks, which had been changed to some continuous metal platform, going around the broken areas. They finally made it. Angel motioned for her to go on, he walking over to the water. He noted that a large monster was swimming in it, and wondered if Mina would have to face the creature, only time would tell.

Mina walked into the Lighthouse, it looked normal enough, she started up the rusty stairs that clung to the walls of the Lighthouse. Once up at the top she looked around. She wondered why Angel had sent her up here, all there was here was the Cult's symbol. Then from the darkness strode a monster carrying a War Hammer, a large one at that. She went for the stairs when it slammed the War Hammer down onto the ground. The ground cracked, then crumbled and she, the monster, and the floor fell. It crashed through the wooden floor into a cave at the bottom, the monster died when it was impaled on a piece of the stairwell. She laid there for a few minutes, letting the pain subside. She slowly rose up and looked around the dark cave. She felt around for her flashlight and flicked it on. It looked as if the cave had not been touched by the darkness enveloping Silent Hill.

Fallen Angel had started walking when he had heard the crash, knowing Mina would be fine. He started for the Amusement Park, wanting to get there as soon as possible. He caught the glimpse of a girl entering, he could feel the power emanating from her, and knew that it was Cheryl, or Heather as she called herself now, returning to the Church, he doubted he would run into her. He let her get a head start, he opting to wait at the entrance of the park for 5 minutes. Once that time was up he walked in, finding the bodies of the monsters. He let her clear the way so he could conserve his bullets. He followed her path until it came to the Roller Coaster as the cars fell down the hole at the end of the tracks. He slowly walked along the tracks, hearing gunshots in the distance and the howls of monsters, both as warning and of pain. He knew now without a doubt it was Cheryl. He jumped down from the Roller Coaster at the spot Heather had fallen, and continued to follow the path of Carnage she had caused upon this world of darkness. He finally got to the Carousel and found his path blocked by a large hole, and saw it spinning down below. He started his descent to it, making his way towards it. Once he landed onto the roof of the Carousel he jumped down and watched a ghost image of the Memory of Alessa. "Cousin." he spoke silently, he watched it vanish and sighed. He would return to let her find her rest. He entered the path towards the church. Once inside he heard monsters from within the shadows above. "I'm home…" He spoke as they descended.

Mina had made her way through the cave, stumbling over rocks and jumping every time she heard a drop of water, completely on Edge. It seemed as if the cave was deserted, wondering why no monsters had formed here. She stopped at a large cavern with a large body of water with a path that was both above and below the water, large enough for a boat to get through which she guessed led outside. She also found some plants under a hole in the ceiling of the cave. She looked around and found a shack and another path that she would take in a moment, she wanted to check the shack first. She looked inside and found a few guns and some ammo inside, as well as something wrapped in plastic, drugs she guessed. It wouldn't surprise her with the plants being out there and the fact guns were here. She didn't find anything else worth looking at and headed for the path. A monster rose from the water, it looked like a armored Sea Serpent , ones she read about in books as a child, it had horns and green scales that reflected from her flashlight. It lunged at her, and she dodged quickly, a large sound resounded at its head met the ground. She let off a few shots from her Desert Eagles, and the bullets only bounced off its armored scales. She started to head for the tunnel, but the Serpent blocked her path. It opened its maw to lunge at her again, and she opened fire, knowing it was futile to shoot it but was to terrified to think of another way to kill it. The bullets hit the flesh inside its mouth and it let out a horrible shriek. She now knew its weakness. It lunged at her, and she barely dodged it, she took cover behind a large rock and waited. It opened its maw again to lunge at her, and this time she fired a barrage of bullets at it, hitting the flesh of its mouth. She wondered if it was dead as it collapsed to the ground, she didn't wait around to find out and ran for the passage. She ran for what seemed like forever, until she finally came out of a cave not far from the Amusement Park, she knew that Angel had left her, he always left. She started back to the Motel, the world seeming all the more darker without Angel's protection.


	10. Chapter 10:Paradise

Silent Hill: The Gathering

Chapter 10: Paradise

Mina had made it back to the Motel where she met up with the others. They formed a circle as they made their way through the streets, hearing awfull sounds and saw the shadows move as if they were waiting for them to let down their guard. They made it through the forest, through were shaken quite a bit, and out of the fog to where her and Angel had left their van. They got in and quickly drove off. Mina kept her eyes on where they had come as they drove off, hoping to see Angel. She sighed when it was out of sight and closed her eyes, terribly tired.

Claudia was still in the Confessional when she heard a noise in the alter room. She calmly walked to the room and entered. She froze when she saw what had to be a ghost. She watched Fallen Angel fight 6 monsters with swords for hands, and one that looked like a devil looking monster. Angel jumped onto the face of the devil monster and then kicked off him flipping over just as one of the blade monsters impailed the devil monster's skull, and when he faced the blade monster again he hacked off its head and arms. He spun with both swords in hand and cut two more in half. He was not fast enough to dodge one slash which nearly cut off his left arm, causing him to drop his sword and fall to his knees. The 3 remaining monsters circled around him as he held his nearly severad arm. He looked up at them and his eyes glowed red.

He let out a scream as he he erupted into flames, and they spread out around himself, burning the monsters to mere husks of what they were, the flames stopping nearby Claudia, she could feel the intense heat from only 10 feet away. He stood as the Alter room burned. He closed his eyes and the flames returned to within him, the room being quickly restored by the power that was Silent Hill. He concentrated and his arm began to slowly heal, his power having been diminished in this location. He ripped off his coat and grabbed his swords before noticing Claudia. "You... Your alive?" She asked him finally. He nodded in reply as he slowly walked to her. He stopped infront of her. "You must stop this madness, Claudia."

"It is not madness!" She snapped back at him. "This is the return of Paradise!"

"Its the wrong Paradise." He told her and pushed her aside, striding past her into the next room. He did not see her as a threat. His goal was finding Heather.

He had fought his way through the church, in all its twisted glory. He made it to the end where he watched from the shadows as Heather and Claudia talked, as Heather puked out God, as Claudia ate God, and as Heather fought and defeated God. He walked over to the hole where Heather was climbing out and he helped her out. "Angel?" She asked him.

"Yes, cousin." He said with a nod. He looked into the hole once again, at what remained of Claudia. He had lost everyone from his childhood now. He looked back to her. "You did well down there. Now go take care of your Detective friend." He said. He did not listen to her as he descended, he knew she said goodbye, but not what else she said. He landed hard on the ground hard, landing in a kneeling position. His powers were almost gone and it hurt, but it quickly passed. He took a moment to rest before standing. He heard the noises made by the helpers of God. He walked to Claudia. "I told you to stop this Madness and you did not listen." He sighed heavily and looked around the dark room. He felt something odd enter the room, something that not even he could see, and apon the floor appeared the symbol that cult worship. Out of the flames formed a ghost image of himself and a demonic being. Out of the darkness the noises grew and more monsters joined those who watched. Ghost Image stepped foreward and raised his right arm at Angel. Ghost Image was the other half of Angel, of what would be if he gave into his powers completly. If he let go of his humanity.

Out of Ghost Image's hand came a red beam, Angel tried to dodge but was enveloped in it "NO!" he yelled as his powers were painfully ripped from him. "You have abused these powers given to you by God!" Ghost Image yelled at him in his own voice. "So I shall take them!" The beam stopped and Angel fell to the ground. He felt his empty inside, as if he was just a shell. He tried to stand and found he couldn't. He looked at Ghost Image, who only smirked. "I am now whole. I am what you were meant to be." Ghost Image spoke.

Angel searched himself for any strength and found enough to stand, though on wobbly feet. Ghost Image shook his head. "You can not stop this, or anything we do. We are eternal." He smirked and drew his swords, darker versions of Angel's own, charged him, and in one swift motion impaled him on both swords. He felt blood in his mouth and it trickle out of his mouth and wounds, letting out a gasp of pain. Ghost Image withdrew the swords and kicked him aside. The demon monster laughed evil as he stepped up, ready to finish off the dying Angel. He picked up Angel in one of his massive claws, spun him around a few times and smashed him into the ground, the noises of the monster's was for a second joined by the sound of break bones. The monsters roared their approval and excitement over the defeat of Angel.

A white light pierced the darkness, forcing the monsters to fall back, ripping through the room and hit Angel. He was lifted into the air and his wounds restored. He was let down onto his knees and the form of Alessa appeared behind him. He glowed a brilliant white, and Alessa rested a hand on his shoulder, whispering something that no human ear could hear. He knew what his original purpose was. He stood slowly, his eyes were blazing red. He jumped at the demon, drawing his blades as he did so, and sliced its head. He landed behind it, turned, and it seemed as if he did not move until the monster fell into slices.

Ghost Image smirked and charged once again. Their blades clashed and they moved quickly, dodging, hacking, and slashing. The monsters in the backround clung to the shadows and roared. They could not seem to land a blow until a monster tried to join in, this distraction allowed Ghost Image to slice a large gash in Angel's stomach. He fell back and hit the wall, he was grabbed by the chattering monsters there. He would not let them keep him held. He let out a roar as he once more erupted, this time in a force of white blinding light. All the monsters exploded on contact with this. It shot upward into the sky, forming around Silent Hill, then shot upwards once again. The beam was seen for miles.

When the blinding light faded Ghost Image was still there, but considerably weakened, the only creature left."If... If I will die, then so will you!"He brought his dark swords to bear and slammed them into the floor, sending out a horrible force that cracked it and caused it to collapse, they fell into an endless abyss.

Angel felt as if he had fallen for hundreds of years, his white light now dim from the endless darkness. He had long lost sight of Ghost Image, who he presumed to be dead. He heard the sound of monsters, but they seemed distant. He felt the fear that this was all that was left for him. He felt as if another hundred years had passed before he saw a blinding light and Alessa appeared. She grabbed his arm and his descent stopped. "It is time, cousin. You have been given access to Paradise." She said with an almostg gentle smile. They vanished from the darkness.

No one is sure what happened to Angel, or what the Paradise was he went to. People had survived the horrors of Silent Hill speak of a man who glowed white who helped them to survive their ordeals. The others who had went there with them went on with their lives, but also tried to help those who experinced Silent Hill. Mina had returned to their home, but was never the same, she missed Angel, she moved on with her life eventually.

The End.

Note:I may change the end of this eventually. It took so long because honestly life hasn't allowed for me to write this story. I'm going to continue to fix this story some more and will try to get it done as soon as I can.


End file.
